Known methods for identifying a root cause of an anomaly shown in a heat map or a tree map includes collecting other, similar heat maps or tree maps and looking for and identifying trends shown by the collected maps. By “eyeballing” the other, similar maps, a person discovers and analyzes related anomalies. By analyzing the related anomalies, the person identifies the root cause of the anomaly. “Eyeballing” the other, similar maps is a very manual process that is extremely difficult, time-consuming and error-prone when a large number of heat maps or tree maps is available. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.